This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is a part of the larger Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC) trial (protocol 245). This study records those visits that occur for participants who enroll at Park Nicollet clinic, but come to the GCRC for neurology visits.